100 Percent and Nothing in Return
by M. Dogmatic
Summary: Joey finally succeeds Kaiba! But after switching scores with him, the brunette gives Joey an I owe you with his death wish on it in which he can ask for anything that is within Kaiba’s power. What will he ask for? [completed] jxk


**By: M. Dogmatic**

This is one of the most unprepared writings I have ever done. My fingers had a mind of their own. Believe me, I have written before and never before had I ever had something like this come out of my unusually jumbled mind. I would certainly like to know what you think…Please review!

If there is anything you are confused with, let me know so I can change the scene to make it more clear.

**100 Percent and Nothing in return**

Wide eyed and totally in exasperation, Joey's face didn't falter when the piece of paper was gently placed onto his desk. Could this really be happening? he thought, no it couldn't be…this is like, this is like a dream. Immediately, his fingers placed themselves over his delicate skin on his arm and pinched. Hard. Flinching, he glanced around the room. Maybe he was in a dream…and everyone seemed to get what he got. But if this _was_ my dream, Joey continued thoughtfully, then _I _would be the only one to get this.

_If this was your dream, then maybe you would be wearing no pants_, his mind issued in regard.

Yelping back a sob, Joey immediately glanced down. No, this was reality. It definitely seemed to be anyways. His pants were on and that pinch really hurt. This couldn't be a dream at all. It was real.

I read the score wrong, I know I did. When I look down again, it will be completely different. A twenty; or a forty. Even a sixty would make my day! Joey's mind raced to find a solution to his problem. But the fact was, there was so solution—because there was no problem. Gulping down the left over saliva in his mouth, his eyes slowly descended upon the paper. In a bold red color, one-hundred percent gazed blankly back at him.

It's true. It's real. I am not dreaming after all. I really got a hundred percent on my English test. I can't believe it! Wait until my ol'pop here's about this—

The bell rang, signaling several of the high school students to go home after a long days work. Joey sat there staring at his paper. He still couldn't believe it and his mind was still trying to come up with a conclusion to the whole situation. Maybe she wrote an extra zero to the _ten_ percent I should have gotten? Yeah, that's got to be it. I'll just go see the teach after the bell rings…Shit. Joey's eyes scanned the room and noticed _everyone_ was already gone. Well I guess it's safe to say that I can leave without Kaiba botherin me like he usually does about my tests.

The blond reached down towards his book bag at his feet. He barely touched it before the slamming of someone's hand on a desk made him jump. Grasping the strap, he pulled on it and lifted it out form under his desk. Quickly swinging it over his shoulder, his brown honey-due eyes witnessed an angry Kaiba with the palm of his hand face down on the teacher's desk. He looked even more intimating while hovering over Takimal-sensei. To Joey's eyes, for a split second looked like she was shivering from fear. The blonde's ears perked up when Kaiba spoke irrationally, "You made a mistake on my paper." The hand that was on the teacher's desk lifted a paper.

So it was actually Kaiba slamming his paper, not his fist, Joey considered as he watched the scene unfold silently like an invisible ghost.

Takimal-sensei glanced down at the paper and slowly took it from the burning rage of Kaiba's hand. She gazed over it before shaking her head back and forth slightly. Her eyes rose to Kaiba's and softly spoke, "I'm sorry Kaiba-sama, but there is no mistake." Kaiba immediately stole the paper from the teacher's grasp.

"Someone must have written their name on my paper and replaced it with theirs, because this is **not** my paper."

The wrinkly teacher narrowed her eyes and stood up while speaking, "I assure you Kaiba-sama that no one did such a thing. Right after class ended I corrected them myself. **And** I assure you that the papers have **not** left my arm's length in reach from me."

Joey could see her jaw clench whilst speaking to the fuming brunette.

Kaiba took a deep breath and straighten up, "Takimal-sensei, I know for fact that wouldn't have gotten a ninety percent on this test. I knew every question. I _know_ every question."

The blonde's eyes widened. So that is what this is about! Kaiba got lower than a perfect hundred! Joey's mind mentally smirked at his inquiry, he got lower than me! The brown-eye boy could have shoved it in Kaiba's face right then and there if he wanted, but he wanted to wait out on the tension on the room before he made himself known.

"Obviously you didn't Kaiba-san."

Joey noticed the woman had intentionally said "san" instead of "sama". That must have been a huge insult to Kaiba, for Joey could even see the steam radiating off the brunette.

"Takimal-sensei change my score now or else—"

"Or else what Kaiba-san?" Her eyes looked menacingly at Kaiba. Joey had to take a step back when he realized that he shouldn't be here.

"The score is **not** mine!" Kaiba's voice was rising. The blond knew he'd have to do something before Kaiba decided to get the teacher fired or somehow un-employed for life. Knowing Kaiba, you know he has that power and can do it to anyone. That's when his paper seemed to shine as the light hit through the window next to him. Joey glanced down and realized his paper said "100". Maybe there was a mix up after all…

Swiping the paper off his desk, Joey stormed forward, "He's right." I can't believe I am even doing this for the rich brat. "The score can't be his. I think my paper somehow got mixed up with his." By this time Joey had taken the last few steps to be the equalized distance from the teacher's desk and a foot or two away from Kaiba on his right.

Joey held up his right hand to show Mrs. Takimal his paper. "See? I suggest you change the scores. God is the only one who knows what will happen if you didn't." Joey paused, "and well, maybe Kaiba." The blonde's eyes quickly stole a glance to his right. Kaiba stood there speechless. Even if he didn't look surprised, Joey knew he was. He'd known Kaiba for a long time to know what his moods were. That was kind of scary to think about…

Involuntarily Joey mentally shuttered.

"Joey-san, I know for fact that this is your score…I even corrected it twice."

The blonde sweatdropped. Even my own teacher knows I am a failure. Joey thrust the thought away before he proposed softly, "Change the scores before anyone finds out. I don't care," Joey's eyes looked Kaiba in the eyes, "and frankly, I don't think he will either." Taking his eyes off Kaiba, Joey looked back at Mrs. Takimal. His eyes hardened with the choice he made. "And besides, I usually get the lower fifties and sixties; I don't think a ninety for a one-hundred will make a difference. As long as a get an _A_, I'll be happy." It was either make Kaiba happy, or the world will come to an end in his destruction for not getting a total one-hundred percent on an English paper.

Mrs. Takimal sighed and took both papers into her hands, "Very well. You'll have these back tomorrow morning. Just be sure to pick them up." She sat back in her chair and directed her own attention to the computer she had on her desk.

"I'll take that as my leave." Joey gave a weak smile at Mrs. Takimal before actually un-numbing his feet and making them move to leave the classroom. Each step seemed more painful than the other as he left his pride and joy behind on the teacher's desk. Whilst leaving, he didn't even give Kaiba a recognition that he was there. Joey had become oblivious to his surroundings as he started ambling his way out of the classroom.

The blue-eyed teenager silently watched the blond walk away without further a due. No, "your welcome" escaped the blonde's lips before he disappeared around the doorframe. Kaiba stood still with his right hand clutching the handle of his suitcase. One glance as the teacher and a sigh later, Kaiba took his own leave out of the class room.

While walking towards his car, the brunette noticed that the anger he once held earlier in the classroom had dissipated.

It had turned to guilt.

**xxx**

Joey sighed in utter misery when he sat himself in the chair next to the window. The smell of coffee wafted in the air as he set his backpack on the ground next to the legs of his stool. School started in fifty minutes. The fact of giving up his paper to his arch rival terrified his dreams and drifted to nightmares.

A giant laughing Kaiba stood over him holding up the paper with the highest score saying, "Good little boy! You know how to respect your master!" before Joey's eyes would look down and realize he was being used as a foot pedestal on all fours while dressed up in a dog suit.

The blond shuddered. He hated that man. Hated.

It didn't take to long before Joey realized that seat opposite of himself was occupied.

No words were spoken. Just silence as papers were shoved towards him on the table. Joey had to bite his tongue to keep from retorting as to why the young brunette was here. But as soon as Joey's eyes landed on his English test, question rose on his face.

"I owe you one."

Joey's eyes furrowed, "No you don't." A little bit of disappointment showed in his face and voice. The red number of ninety gleamed at his gloomy face.

Kaiba had to clench his teeth and take a deep breath before replying smoothly, "Wheeler, what you did yesterday was stupid."

The blond clicked his tongue in anger before arguing back, "It was smart and _nice_ if you ask me."

"I know."

Joey crossed his arms in anger and stared out the window of the café. _He_ just wanted me to say it…Because knowing Kaiba, he'd never let those words escape his mouth. Especially towards me, Joey furiously thought. This conversation is going nowhere. The tension grew as neither spoke. But finally the blonde opened his mouth, "What do you want?" his eyes still raging with anger and searching the outside strangers and objects to concentrate on. It was better than watching Kaiba. Although, Joey could feel the brunette's icy eyes cut through him like burning fire.

"You."

Brown eyes widened as Joey snapped his head towards Kaiba, "What!"

Kaiba's brow rose, "I said, 'I owe you'."

Joey repeated the words back in question, "An 'I owe you'?" Relief washed over him. For a second he thought he heard Kaiba say "you", which kind of made is stomach flutter before the silence was broken again.

The brunette rolled his eyes, "I guess no one is as dense as you are. I want an 'I owe you' to give you Wheeler."

Joey's hand pointed at himself, "Me?"

Kaiba nodded, "You can have anything that is in my reach or power."

"And why would you give me an 'I owe you'?"

"Because Wheeler, it's only natural for a man to repay the other when the other had done something to save the other's life."

"But I didn't save your—"

Kaiba's voice broke Joey's with force, "I know perfectly well that you didn't. But you saved my reputation."

The blond gulped. He didn't want to ask, but he _had_ to know how he saved Kaiba, "How?" His voice was a mere whisper.

Kaiba took his eyes off Joey and glared out the window, "I made a deal with the devil; my board of directors."

Joey couldn't help himself. The words already slipped his mouth before he could register what he said, "And that is…?"

"Anything lower than perfect, I loose…everything."

The blond leaned forward, "What do you mean by everything?" he paused whilst staring at the brunette. Slowly Kaiba's head turned towards Joey. For the first time, they held eye contact for more than a mere second that wasn't in heated anger. But Joey saw something there that wasn't there before, _ever._ "You mean everything as in_ everything?_ As in your company, riches and power?"

Kaiba head gave a curt nod. But didn't say more. Although, Joey knew there was more to it. Yes, it's bad to live on the streets, and Kaiba would surely trip in my shoes (1), but that didn't give him an excuse to hold the look of fear in his eyes.

Then it hit the blond like a knock upside the head. Joey spoke it calmly and quietly, "Mokuba?"

The young CEO stood up without saying anything and picked up his suitcase. He turned around; with his back facing Joey he added hesitantly, "I don't have forever to wait."

All Joey could do was watch the brunette walk out the entrance doors of the café. He sat there like a stone statue. He couldn't move. But if it wasn't for the fact he had school in twenty minutes and a fifteen minute walk, he would have stayed and let the information sink into his brain. But the blond stood up and picked up his bag. He left the smell of coffee behind him as he headed towards his school.

**xxx**

The blond held his head in his hand like a pillow as he stared at the ceiling of his discolored room. It's already been six days, tomorrow the seventh.

Joey couldn't understand his mind. He wanted so many things and yet, nothing from Kaiba could actually make him happy. What was wrong with that? He is getting the opportunity to get anything he wants! And yet, the sad notation of depression falls over his shoulders in selfishness when he thinks up something that looks like it might make him happy. Silly it is. That he can't think of anything. He almost thought of Kaiba giving him over a million so he could pay off all his debts and then saving up too. He could do so much with a million dollars…

IT still brought him back to the beginning. He'd be selfish if he did anything to satisfy himself and not anyone else. Serenity occasionally popped into his mind also, but she was long gone out of his reach. What was he gonna do? Send her a card saying, "Hey lil sis, I hope this make all your dream and fantisies come true. Don't forget pay off all the debts mom might be in."

It defeats the purpose of even sending her the card. He might as well just send the card to his mom.

Joey moaned out loud.

What if the money got lost to America?

The thought of Kaiba once again popped into his mind. What do I want from him? heeded himself. There's nothing he could give me. All I want is the satisfaction that rivalry won't get between us like the café. I want Kaiba to be himself around me no matter what the cost. I want Kaiba to be…

Joey's mind stopped for a second.

Rewind: Be. To Kaiba. Want. I.

Play: _I want Kaiba_...

Is that…is that what I truly want?

The blond growled and rolled onto his side. The window glowed and eerie color as the streets looked deserted from all living creatures. Stars twinkled like diamonds, all of sill he could never have. All of it was out of his reach.

And it seems like that always happens to me. Kaiba and I could never…We couldn't, it's….what's the word? Inhuman? No. Gross? No that's not it. Nasty? That's not quite right.

Joey thought for a second more…It's outrageous. Me and Kaiba. How could I think up such a thing. First of all, we would be ridiculed to no end. Kaiba's life would be destroyed…not to mention how I already saved him thus far, so why go through with it all the way? As I said, it's outrageous.

The honey-eyed teen stared out the window a little longer. But it wasn't to long before his eyes drifted and his head finally hit the pillow with no hands replacing it.

**xxx**

Joey sat with his chin in his hand. Class was almost over. Of course he wasn't listening to the teacher! That would be absurd! Joey's eyes drifted to Kaiba's seat. He was paying attention like all the other kids in the room. But it wasn't the fact that Kaiba was paying attention that drew Joey wondering eyes to the brunette. It was how he was sitting. First of all, his suitcase was untouched. That was a first. His hair was a little messier than usual, and his whole body seemed relaxed.

The blond blinked and sat back in his chair as his head swiveled around to stare at his desk.

Kaiba? Relaxed? That doesn't sound like him. Joey's eyes turned to glare at Kaiba. As if to speak telepathically, he asked, _who are you and what have you done with Kaiba?_ His eyes resumed their normal state. He acknowledged the brunette as Kaiba as he started moving.

It's Kaiba, Joey thought. The blond turned back around to stare at the blackboard. No assignment was written on its surface. Joey glanced back at the brunette, yup it's him. The blond turned back around to wait out class. The bell would ring soon so he'll wait to approach Kaiba after school.

It wasn't too long before Joey heard the familiar clicking in the back of the classroom.

Joey knew Kaiba was the last one to leave his classes. So he waited. The bell had already rung and he sat for a few seconds before getting back up. He had finally made up his mind as to what Kaiba would owe him. It wasn't money or anything fancy. In fact, it was something Kaiba and Kaiba alone could give him.

After seeing Kaiba get up from his seat, Joey jumped up and quickly followed the young brunette out of the classroom. Kaiba took long strides as Joey quickly jogged up beside him. "I need to talk to you. Privately."

Kaiba stopped. Joey had walked a few paces not realizing and took a few to back up and face Kaiba. The blue-eyed male stared straight ahead. Students passed the two of them like they weren't even there. But Joey waited patiently for Kaiba to speak. The blond barely saw Kaiba's lips moved before he heard, "Room 1618," before he started walking again.

Joey stared after the brunette's back for a few seconds. Room 1618? Isn't that on the top floor? Joey questioned himself before turning around and walking in the opposite direction of the CEO. He had to go to his locker before he met up with Kaiba in the classroom.

Taking longer than he needed, Joey slowly lifted his feet up each stair. One by one he made it to the top. He looked from left to right and decided to go left. He could always make a circle and find the room somehow. After all, none of his classes were up here.

I think it has to do with my tardiness on the ground floor. God would only know if I could make it to the upper floor classrooms on time. I still have trouble downstairs.

Steps echoed off the walls. It was pretty quiet except for the pounding of the blonde's shoes. He passed plenty of doors but none of them labeled 1618. No one was in sight. Of course it was a weekend and nothing was going to keep anyone at school than needed to be.

Than why am I here?

Joey rounded a corner and halted quickly. Leaning against one of the closed classroom doors was none other than Kaiba himself. Joey hesitated for a second before shoving his hands into his pockets and truded towards the tall muscular CEO. Kaiba had his eyes glared the opposite wall as he spoke to the blond creeping closer and closer, "You are the one who wanted to meet. Not me."

The blonde's face scrunched. He knew it. And so did Seto. He shouldn't have been acting like this. Joey responded delicately, "I know." Joey's face stared at Kaiba's. The brunette took his eyes off the wall and spun around quickly and opened the door. He held it open as the blond slowly walked into the classroom. Joey debated, "Why here…in this room?"

"The teacher doesn't have a last period and always forgets to lock his door."

Joey stopped walking and glanced around. Nothing but empty chairs, three or four windows and a teacher's desk with a blackboard behind it. The blond spun around to look at Kaiba. He was standing in front of the now closed door. The blond opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. Clenching his eyes closed, he shut his mouth and again looked up at Kaiba. It was worth a second try right?

Kaiba can give me anything, and yet I am standing here like a fish outta water and can't pronounce a thing.

The brunette waited patiently as he watched the blond struggle for his words.

Finally, Joey spoke, "You said I have an 'I owe you' with your name on it." Joey's brown eyes stared into Kaiba's. He took a step forward, his hands still in his pockets. He was hesitant at first, but his steps gradually began to take him to Kaiba on their own. "And I thought about it for the past week. I know you didn't give me a deadline, but I didn't want to keep you waiting." It took a few seconds for Joey to realize that he was only a few feet away from Kaiba's six foot figure. "I thought about it and thought about it." Joey's eyes trailed down Kaiba's body to his own feet. As the blond stared at his sneakers he whispered, "I even thought of things I could take from you. Your money, your head position, become your assistant and antagonize you beyond anything in the world." Joey stopped and looked up to meet Kaiba's gaze, "But no matter what I could think of, none of it satisfied me. Even though I need the money, I could never use it unselfishly with guilt following me. And I could never become a CEO as great and powerful as you…in fact, I think the company would go bankrupt."

Kaiba never took his eyes off Joey Wheeler's face as he spoke. He kept quiet and listened to every word the young man said.

"Not to mention that bothering you day in and day out would soon fade to boredom. It would get old, and I couldn't live like that. So there is only one thing I could live with from your 'I owe you'." Joey's eyes seemed to dull, "Nothing. I want nothing."

Kaiba's eyes widened. "What do you—"

"You heard me." The blond stepped back. Then he moved forward to the right to avoid Kaiba and reach the door. In return Kaiba acknowledged his movement and moved out of the way. He stood a few feet behind his victim.

"There has got to be something you do want?"

Joey reached the door and his hand grasped the handle. His head slightly turned in Kaiba's direction, "You are right. But as long as I live, I know I could never get what I want from an 'I owe you'. You have to earn it through something more than just that." Joey's head turned towards the door as his hand slowly turned the handle. That was before he felt something on top of his hand. Joey gulped as he felt Kaiba standing right behind him. Not even a foot or two away but a mere inch. He could feel the heat radiating. The blonde's eyes closed in exasperation and opened as he took a huge breath of air.

Kaiba's husky voice tickled his ear, "What do you want Joey?"

Joey's heart pounded in his ribcage. He had never been this close…

"I already told you." It was nothing more than a whisper.

"Tell me. I want the truth."

The heat from Kaiba's hand and body was making him nervous. He couldn't take it any longer. Joey's hand slipped off the handle leaving Kaiba's hand to resume back to his side. The blond spun around and was about to push the tall male away. But he already found that Kaiba had taken a step or two back out of his reach. _Tricky son of a gun, _the blond scoffed. Joey chest moved up and down faster than usual. His face was red and his heart still pounded. He could hear the blood rushing from his head.

But he ignored all of it. Instead he stared at Kaiba squarely in the eye. "Don't you ever do that again!" Teeth clenched, Joey turned back around. He was about to rip open the door and storm out before he felt his body being crushed against the door. Kaiba now fully against, and stronger than the blond, used it to his advantage as he grabbed Joey's arms and held them against the door. The brunette lowered his head to Joey's ear once again.

"Don't you dare tell me you want nothing. Everyone in the world has secrets, dreams and fairytales. I want to know yours. I _want_ to make it come true. After all you saved Mokuba and I. I. Owe. You."

Joey didn't know what to say. It was a threat. He knew it by the sound of Kaiba's voice. He knew Kaiba to be evil, but to go to this extent? Joey knew Kaiba was just going to use it against him. Clenching his eyes closed, he let his eyes water on their own, "I want…I want…"

"What? What do you want Joey…?" He was calm, collected, and almost sincere.

Joey didn't want him to know. If he did, his life would be ruined. "More memories of the café." A tear threatened to wash down Joey's face. Pain ripped at his abdomen as the doorknob dug into his stomach. Regret filled his heart. He didn't want him to know anything and now he knew his deepest darkest secret. Kaiba suddenly kneed Joey in the hamstring. Joey's leg gave away as Kaiba spun him around to face him fully. Kaiba's hands locked Joey's arms above his head against the door.

Kaiba knew what Joey was talking about.

"Why just memories?"

Joey's face stared at Kaiba's chest unwilling to look the CEO in the face. He could smell cologne emitting from the opposite male. "Because as long as I know we are two different people and same gender. My real dream can never come true." Joey arms were let go. Two hands cupped the blonde's face. His cheeks grew bright red from embarrassment.

"What if it happens only once?"

"I don't want it to happen only once. I don't _want _it to happen. It only leaves complications."

"You are right. But once won't hurt. After all, I owe you."

Joey's lips were instantly covered by the velvet silk lips of the young CEO. After a half a second, Kaiba pulled away. He wiped the small sliver of tiny wisps of water in the corner of Joey's eyes, and backed up.

"One fairytale down," Joey's eyes widened with understanding, "the rest will only be _sociable _memories of a sleepless dream."

Slowly, Kaiba's arm slid past Joey's body to the door knob. He pushed the door open and stepped back, "After you…_Mutt_."

Joey's face cracked into a smile as he turned around, "No, I insist, _Moneybags_."

"I believe the word you are looking for is, Kaiba-kun." (2)

Joey raised an eyebrow, "are you referring to—"

"What if I am?"

The blonde's eyes widened for the second time. But it wasn't long before he was pushed out the door and swiftly passed by Kaiba, "Sayonara, Joey-kun."

Kaiba disappeared around the corner of a hallway. Joey stood still for a second and whispered, "Later… Kaiba-kun…"

* * *

(1) I was referring to "Lifestyles of the rich and Famous" by Good Charolette. If you have time to hear or read their lyrics, you'll understand why. 

(2) _kun _is an informal and **intimate** honorific title primarily used for males.


End file.
